another bella and edward have a baby story
by JsmnLyd84
Summary: for the sake of the story, bella and edward consummated their relationship right before her birthday. i'm also re-naming the baby. usual pairings. i'm new to writing fanfic so summaries may not be too great for awhile
1. Chapter 1

In the Forest

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything they had been thru together, Edward was leaving her. She tried to convince him to stay, but to no avail. Stunned, she stood silently as the love of her life walked away. Just as he disappeared from her sight, she whispered the words she tried to say before her world was shattered.

"I'm pregnant"

9 months later, in Alaska

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walked out of a crowded pool hall one night. After six months of isolation, Edward moved back in with his family and even joined them for nights out from time to time. As they walked down the street, Alice was hit with a vision. without a word, she took off running. The others followed her and soon reached the site of her vision. They were horrified to see three guys attacking a young woman.

"Take the girl to Carlisle" as he and his brothers each took on an attacker. Knowing they could run faster than they could drive, Alice and Rosalie lifted the girl and flew home. Alice noticed a vaguely familiar scent but ignored it, knowing the girl's safety was more important. They reached the house in record time shouting for their parents, who rushed to the sound of their frantic voices.

"Take her to the spare bedroom" Carlisle instructed them. They did and were soon joined by Carlisle and Esme. As they laid the girl on the bed, they noticed her very pregnant belly. Appalled at what the girl had just been through, Alice moved the girl's wavy brown hair off of her face and froze. Surprised, Rosalie and their parents also leaned in to get a better look and also froze. Despite the two black eyes, bruises and scrapes, there was no mistaking who the girl was.

It was Bella.

At that moment, Rosalie fell apart. Even though it had happened nearly 100 years ago, the memory of her own attack still haunted her. Alice and Esme led her out of the room as Carlisle began to examine her. The three went into the living room each (even Rosie) wishing feverishly that Bella had been brought back to them under better circumstances. Edward, Emmett and jasper soon walked in, still boiling with fury. However jasper's fury was soon replaced with the heartbreaking pain coming from his mother, wife, and sister. Edward and Emmett exchanged confused looks as Carlisle appeared and asked his family to meet in the dining/ meeting room. After everyone had taken their seats Carlisle began to speak.

"The girl you saved will be okay. Physically at least; as will her unborn child. She will stay with us in the spare room for the time being at least. Esme will watch over her tonight. Please keep it down so as not to disturb Bel--our guest." the near slip did not go unnoticed. Edward felt weak, "were you about to say Bella?" Even though he wanted to see Bella again, he hoped it was another girl with the same name. Alice spoke next, "there was something familiar about her scent, but I didn't pay any mind to it,"

Rosalie broke in" when we saw her face….oh her face!" she began to sob tearlessly. Alice continued, "it was worse than the ballet studio."

Edward was numb. He left Bella to protect her. Instead he left her unprotected. He needed to see her, in the flesh. Not what his sisters' minds would show him. He turned to Carlisle, but before he could speak a bloodcurdling scream filled the air.

"EDWARD!"

He wasted no time. It took less than half a second to reach her side. He cradled the sleeping girl as she begged him not to leave her. It brought him back to that day in the forest. As she calmed down, he vowed that, if she would have him back, she and her unborn baby would never be unprotected again. Although he hated the thought of leaving her side, he knew he had to wait. Reluctantly, he laid her back on the pillow and whispered "I still love you" in her ear. Esme spoke, " get some rest son". he sighed and joined his brothers on the back patio. They were still in shock over the night's events. They had all missed Bella terribly and each of them secretly hoped their paths would cross with hers again. But this was not the way any of them wanted it to happen. Edward sighed, " All I wanted was for her to be safe. If I had known this would happen, I never would have left" It was jasper who spoke next, " no if I hadn't….if I had better control…of all the people to loose control with….it's my fault" It was Emmett who was the voice of reason, " what's done is done. What matters now is Bella and her baby" As Esme tended to Bella's injuries, she hummed a tune that her own mother sang to her as a child. Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open. She froze, not believing her eyes. Esme could see that Bella was confused. "it's me, my dear." Bella's eyes filled with tears as she threw herself into Esme's arms., who stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to her. They were soon joined by Carlisle. "How are you feeling dear?" he asked softly. Bella groaned." sore….like a good year blimp….like I got hit by a mack truck….wait….what are you…what am I….where….oh God, I'm dead right….How else would I be here with….oh my baby…..my little Alice Rose…she didn't even….."by then Bella was sobbing hysterically for the child she thought was lost. Carlisle took Bella's face in his hands. "you are not dead and your baby is doing fine. You're home now. Alice and Rosalie brought you here." At that moment Alice and Rosalie appeared in the doorway. "May we come in?" Rosalie asked. Bella nodded, allowing a tiny smile to curve her lips upward. She was a bit surprised that Alice wasn't bouncing towards her. "Alice? Is everything okay? You're not bouncing…do you not like me anymore?" with that Alice flew to her side. "Oh Bella of course I still like you! I've missed having my best friend around…I'm just….Alice Rose?" Bella laughed nervously…."Oh…I hope you don't mind….I just thought she should have part of her father's family….and I missed you so much…..I even tried to go shopping…it wasn't the same without you there to turn me into Bella Barbie," she turned to Rosalie, " I know we weren't exactly the closest of friends but I still thought of you as a sister. I know it might be a bit much to ask, but I was hoping you and Alice would--" Alice cut her off, " yes oh yes oh yes, we'll be her godmothers!" Rosalie turned to Bella for confirmation. She nodded. " I know it's not the same as having your own child but-" once again Bella was cut off. This time by Rosalie hugging her fiercely. "Rose….need….oxygen" Rosalie released her…"oops, sorry…um, can we get you anything….anything for the baby?" Bella smiled, "Well there's some stuff at my apartment….though I'm surprised Alice hadn't bought out an entire Babies R Us when you found out I was me and pregnant" alice quickly defended herself…."they're not open yet" "Okay I have most of the basics at my place…I'm guessing your not gonna let me out of your sight…" "yup" "So maybe the guys could bring it over here…there are a few things in a large pink box that I want to show all of you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, not a new chapter. I'm at a total block on this story and rather than just let it sit, this is me saying that it is up for grabs. There are a couple of concepts (scenes if you will) that I would like to see in it, but i've got all these other ideas for other stories and nothing is working for this one. If you would like to take over, please pm me and I will let you know what those requests to see in the story are. Also to make it fair, the rights to take over this story are going to be first come first serve. Feel free to check out my other story: Bella's Dark Side which is a work in progress.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I never thought I'd give away a story, but I'm drawing a total blank on where to go with this one....It should be continued and not stuck on the backburner so Sanityisjustatheory will be taking the reins...okay....looking forward to seeing this story be revived by someone who has ideas for it


End file.
